The breaking and entering of homes, business establishments and various types of buildings usually is found to be on the rise in times of economic stress. Burglar alarms tend to deter such activity but there are certain classes of persons who live by their wits that find successful ways of committing robberies to their advantage.
One way of attempting to discourage robberies in homes and other types of buildings is to protect windows and doors in a manner to at least discourage attempts at robbery if not actually prevent breaking and entering of buildings except where brute force is used to effect entering and robbing.
In present business establishments which have show windows, it is not uncommon at present to use various types of parallel bars loosely connected in various manners which at least tend to discourage robbery except by the hardened type of criminal individual. Such arrangements do not protect business premises from show windows being broken and articles removed therefrom through the broken glass. It is the principal purpose of the present invention to provide several types of covering arrangements for windows and doors which are intended to protect the same against damage either from robbery or storms, especially storms of severe nature, such as hurricanes.